The Block of Orange Wool
by The Note Block
Summary: Two kingdoms dwell in the World of Minecraft. One is dedicated to love and the color red. The other is dedicated to happiness and the color yellow. Both kingdoms have lived in peace until a confrontation between their two kings change the fate of both civilizations forever. Note: Since organisms in Minecraft don't have sexes, neither will the characters. Everyone is male.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Rod's POV)

Today is my coronation day. It is time for my procession in the city streets.

I am standing in the middle of my bedroom. My bed is to the left of where I am standing. To my right is an armor stand with a red helmet, red chest plate, red leggings, and red boots. My walls and ceiling are made of hardened red clay. My carpet is red. Everything in my room is red.

My father once told me that when the city was founded, they decorated the entire city with the color red because it symbolized the government's love towards its people. Red is a color that symbolizes love.

The government is made up of an oligarchy of a mix of Black Sheepmen and Steves. Originally, our city was only made up of Black Sheepmen that had migrated from some other city. But then they began bearing children that my father described as "human-like." They were called Steves.

My father is the Head of Sheepmen on the council. He is the only father I know. I have never known the other one. He would never tell me about the other.

My wool is the color red. It has been that way since my birth. My father says it is a gift from Herobrine, the god in which we worship. He says the city has wished for a Sheepman with red wool for decades. Immediately at my birth, the council voted that I be granted the Mandate of Heaven. After my training, which has gone on for years, I would eventually be crowned the King of Alskar. My coronation is in a matter of seconds.

My father walks through the door. He is wearing his dark red helmet which shows that he is a council member and is of the priest class.

"Hurry up, Rod. We're going to be late!"

He waits for me to put on my uniform which hangs on the armor stand. I put it on.

"Now come on, Rod. The entire city of Alskar is awaiting your procession through the city." The entire city loves me. I love them, too. Everyone just kind of loves each other. There is no hate.

We leave the room together. Right outside my room is a staircase that leads down to the council room. My palace has just been finished. The room I currently dwell is just temporary.

The entire council room is a semi-circle made of ten chairs that make up the body of the council. Facing the semi-circle are two chairs. Two doors are behind the chairs. The walls are made of cobblestone and the floor is covered in red carpet. We exit out the door on the right.

Outside the council building are three black horses attached to a lead and a fence post. One of the horses is wearing golden armor and a saddle. The other two are wearing iron armor. The one with the golden armor is the one I'll be riding through the city. My father and the Head of Steves will be riding the horses with iron armor.

The Head of Steves comes around the corner.

"Hello, Rod. Hello Ros," he greets us.

"Hello, Thebeult," my father greets him.

"Shall we get this procession started?" Thebeult suggests.

"We shall," my father confirms. We all hop onto our horses. The other councilmen come around the corner to escort us to my palace. Their clothes are dark red, showing that they are councilmen.

Most of the councilmen are Steves. Very few of the councilmen are ever Sheepmen. Most of the Sheepmen are Shudras, the lowest ranking class in the city. Shudras are identified by their red boots. They are basically slaves to the other three classes.

My father is a Brahmin. It is very rare for a Sheepman to be a Brahmin, since Sheepmen are seen as genetically impure to Steves, as sheep are seen as the dumbest animal. My father was the one that founded the city so it's no surprise that he is a Brahmin. Most Brahmins are the ones that are chosen to be on the counsel.

Thebeult is a Kshatriya, meaning that he is of the warrior class, the one below Brahmins. This class has a somewhat even mixture of Sheepmen and Steves. This class was originally meant to serve as the one meant for councilmen but the Brahmins were the ones that always made a better choice.

The councilmen begin guiding us toward my palace. The city layout is very basic. A semicircle of cobblestone surrounds the council building. A number of famous shops are across from it. The council building is a basic dome with a red cube sticking out from the top—where I formerly slept.

Every road is made of cobblestone. The councilmen have our horses slowly walk so that the people of the city can greet us.

Most of the crowd is made up of Vaishyas, the lowest class above the Shudras. They are mainly the farmers, herders, and merchants. It is mostly made up of Sheepmen and some Steves. The biggest class is Shudras, servants to all the classes. The smallest is the Brahmins.

The crowd begins throwing poppy flowers at me. The way they go about doing it shows that they are proud to have a king in power. Or maybe they're just happy to get away from the council. I hate to say it, but the council has held a pretty strict government. All the power had been given to the minorities. My father has tried his best. He hates how his people are being treated. Thebeult is a different story. He wants to keep all the power for the "pure species."

The crowd throws poppies and red tulips at me. They adore me. They love me. They know that I might bring them justice.

We finally arrive at my palace. It is enormous. It must be at least a dozen blocks high. The entire structure is made out of red clay. Two rose bushes are planted beside the oak wood double door entrance. I dismount my horse and my father and Thebeult guide me into the palace.

The majority of my palace must be the throne room as it is at least twenty blocks in area and ten blocks high. The floor is made of red wool with red clay placed into a pattern to where it forms a heart. My throne placed in between the two lobes. Two oak wood stair cases line the back wall. They must lead to my bedroom—the two double doors that the stairs lead two.

I sit on the throne. Thebeult and my father stand in front of me.

"King Rod," Thebeult begins. "Do you wish to be king?"

"I do." I reply.

"Do you agree to rule justly?" my father asks.

"I do."

"Will you stand up for the city, the people you love?" Thebault asks.

"I do."

"Do you promise to the city that you are a loving person and that every decision you make will be an act of love?" my father asks.

"I do."

They face each other. They turn towards me and speak in unison.

"We hereby give you permission to rule over the city and nation of Alskar."

A guard comes from a door on the right. He is a Steve that is a Shudra, which is very uncommon considering that most Steves are in the higher classes. He must have been demoted by punishment by Thebeult. He is the only one that is allowed to demote a Steve to a different social class. There is no other way for anyone to move social classes. My father also possesses the same power for the Sheepmen.

"My name is Banaltra," he says. "I am your personal servant. If there is anything you need I will attend to it. The kitchen is on your right. The dining room is on your left. Your office is behind you. Your bedroom is upstairs." He stands there as if he expects a command.

"I'm fine for now," I say. He bows and departs into the kitchen.

My father faces me on the forehead. "Thebeult and I will be staying where you used to sleep." He kisses me on the forehead. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," I reply. He and Thebeult leave the room. I am left there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Gul's POV)

My name is Gul. I am the king of Lycka.

It has been a couple months since my coronation. Ever since Laura and my father, Maskros, stepped down, my people have become happier.

They still hold important positions though. I am the one that makes the laws. Everything I say goes. My father and Laura still hold power but they-along with their ten member council- are in charge of punishing those who have committed a crime. I, however, am allowed to overturn anything they try and pass.

I am now sitting on my throne in my throne room. The entire floor is made out of yellow wool with parts of it replaced with yellow hardened clay that form a smiley face. My throne is in the middle of the smiley symbolizes happiness, the emotion in which this city is founded upon.

My father is the founder of this city. He saw that the people of the city were unhappy and decided to create a government that would seek to please the people. He, along with Charu (the representative of Steves) and a council, ruled the city-that is until I was born. They said that I was a gift from Herobrine and that I am meant to rule over the people.

A Vaishya walks in. "King Gul," he says. " I am here to ask of your assistance in a problem we merchants are having."

"Ask away."

"Many of Alskar's merchants have doubled or even tripled their price for meat. This is a resource that many of us indulge in and demand. If something is not done, our economy will be ruined." This is unacceptable. The governments, as well as the cities, of Alskar and Lycka are identical. Before the governments changed, the trade between both of our cities was wonderful. We gave them our crops (primarily wheat) for their meat (primarily beef). The merchants benefited greatly. There hasn't been any changes (as far as I know) in the way the economy is run so there shouldn't be a problem

"I can't stand to see any of my citizens unhappy." I say. "I will arrange a meeting with either a merchant of Alskar or even the king himself."

"Thank you, King Gul." he says. He bows and exits. If I don't stop this, the higher classes will probably demand that the lower classes work harder in order to pay for their meat. The poor will get poorer and the rich will get richer. I can not bear for something like this to happen. This will be a cause of mass suffering. No kingdom should become this unhappy.


End file.
